


Beautiful Huntresses - RWBY Girls x Female Reader (Requests are closed for now)

by TheDevilsAdvocate25



Category: RWBY
Genre: Both normal oneshots and lemons shall happen in this, F/F, Might add more characters later when requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsAdvocate25/pseuds/TheDevilsAdvocate25
Summary: I heard my friends chat about RWBY for the longest time, and a few days ago I finally decided to watch an episode. I then watched the whole thing in one sitting, and now gonna write some oneshots! Female readers only because the writing fanbase is majorly male readers and this needs some more lesbian! I hope you all enjoy my lovelies and sinners!





	1. Chapter Index

Here is the order of chapters to be written! (Written will have a * around them)

* Blake Belladonna x Faunus Female Reader - Fix The Broken *

Ruby Rose x Female Reader - Sugar Rush

Weiss Schnee x Female Reader - Fire and Ice

Yang Xiao Long x Female Reader - Shy and Bold

Blake Belladonna x Faunus Female Reader (Lemon) - Weak Spots

Yang Xiao Long x Female Reader (Lemon) - Club Love

Ruby Rose x Female Reader (Lemon) - Gentle

Weiss Schnee (Lemon) - Calming Her Nerves


	2. Blake Belladonna x Faunus Female Reader - Fix The Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds someone that seems to want to break her, but learns they want her to fix them...

Blake wandered down the streets as her hands clutched around her belt, taking in a breath of the night's cool air as she looked around. The street lights were dim as her amber eyes scanned any kind of movement around her, her sword tucked behind her back as she never left without it. Nightly walks often calmed her nerves whenever something was on her mind and wouldn't leave, and her mind was certainly occupied by the idea of the White Fang. Sure, Adam and his followers had been stopped when Yang got the Relic, but that doesn't mean others were influenced to be like the White Fang in their time of bad. Rebels lurked everywhere, in the dark and the light, nothing could stop them.

A sudden noise make her freeze as her attention soon moved to an alleyway, squinting her eyes as she tried to adjust to its darkness. She took a couple steps forward as she looked around, before seeing a small flicker of movement in the corner as she stepped closer. It was a small and skinny cat, crawling through the garbage as it sniffed around for any scraps. Blake frowned a bit as she could see rib lines on its chest and how its hip bones seemed to stick out, before walking inside and kneeling down to it. "Easy kitty." She murmured as it jumped back from her, its ears twitching before it saw her own sticking out.

It soon ran up to her hand and rubbed against her fingers, letting out a tiny mewl as she scratched under its chin. She smiled as the cat started to distract her nerves, before hearing a gun being cocked by her head. "Don't move Faunus, unless you want your brains scattering these walls." A deep voice ordered as she felt the barrel being pressed against her head, sighing quietly as the cat just looked behind her as its ears went flat. "Now stand up." The voice ordered again as she merely followed, barely turning around as she heard another pair of footsteps walk near her, her own ears falling as she felt the barrel leave her head for a moment.

She took that moment to take her sword and swing at the man, who blocked with his gun as the other froze holding a pair of daggers. She swung again and again before she laid a kick into the man's stomach, however freezing as one of the daggers flew by her head. The first soon yanked the sword out of her hand and tossed it to the other, before grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall. "You got a lot of nerve, Faunus, trying to attack us all by yourself." He growled as she tried to pull his hand off, trying to kick him as he held her legs down. "How much you think that sword will sell?"

"I'd say at least a few hundred Lien, maybe even up to a thousand."

"That's pretty damn well, and, what do you think about the girl? She might be a good worker." The words made Blake freeze as the man looked smugly back to her, tightening his grip even more as she started to gasp for air. "Now you're really gonna g-" Two gunshots rang out as both men froze, the one holding Blake's neck had his eyes go wide before he fell to the ground. She quickly held her throat in pain as she heavily panted, taking in air as she looked back down to the men, freezing just like they had as she saw blood seeping from gunshot holes in their heads.

She looked around in a panic as she looked at the streets, quickly glancing up and making eye contact with someone standing on the roof. Steam still emitted from her gun as she seemed to stare back at Blake, a large black cloak covering the majority of her body as silver-tipped boots went up to her knees. What made Blake grimace in fear and anger was the White Fang mask strapped to the stranger's head, resembling that of a Beowulf with distinctive red markings on the cheeks and forehead. A quality that surely stuck out was the mask itself, not that it was a symbol of the White Fang, but that the left side was cracked and falling, a few pieces already chipped away.

"Who are you?" Blake asked with a hiss lining her question as she stepped closer by the building, the figure just cocking her head a bit before putting her gun on her belt. The figure looked back to her, before soon leaping away on the rooftops heading to the woods, while Blake just watched her leave. She could see where the girl was going, she knew what she had (for the majority), she could easily follow her and attack her... but something was telling her not to. She let out a breath she had been holding before she walked over to her sword, stepping over the dead men as she placed her weapon behind her and started to walk away.

\-------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks, Blake kept seeing glimpses of the strange girl from that night, out of the corner of her eye or before she turned her head fully. It was never a full look, not even allowing her to see her cloak or holster, always the mask. Like she was toying with her, like she wanted to make her think about this stranger every waking minute. Blake was seething about the situation, what did stranger want, why was she targeting her, why was she toying with her like this? Tonight she decided she would find out about this stranger and her plan, and if that meant going to the same alleyway and possibly being attacked, than that's what it would take.

She walked down the same street like she did a few weeks back, looking up at the roof tops and buildings to try and find the girl. She soon reached near the alleyway, hearing similar crash in the back as she looked in. The cat from before was looking around the trash with its tail swishing around, before glancing over at her and mewling towards her in a neutral tone. "Hey there kitty, good to see you again." She murmured while walking over and picking the cat up, which let out a quiet purr as she rubbed its pelt, surprised by how suddenly healthy it looked. The bone lines and rib lines were gone now as its pelt was shinier, and it even seemed to act better as she pondered the sudden change.

"You it's owner or something?" A sudden voice asked as she froze, turning up and around as she saw the mysterious girl looking down to her. "If you are, you're doing a shitty job of it."

"Who are you?" Blake growled as she glared up to the girl, ready to fight her in an instant.

"I would ask you the same thing, but I don't need to, Blake Belladonna. One member of team RWBY, previous student of Beacon and daughter of Menagerie's chieftain Ghira Belladonna. Oh right, I almost forgot, one of the many that completely despised the White Fang before it went peaceful." The girl finished as she leaned near the edge of the building, while Blake just grimaced even more.

"Tell me who you are, and why you are following me? Did the White Fang rebels put you up to this, to scout me out?"

"They didn't put me up to anything, I don't listen to them." The words made Blake retract a bit, with the cat leaping out of her hands as she stood up fully.

"What?"

"The White Fang, I don't listen to them anymore, I never will ever again. I won't follow their orders, I won't pull through with their plans, I won't fight beside them... I will never work with them again."

"Then why do you wear their mask?"

"Hmm, for a Faunus you barely notice any details. What do you see about the mask?" The girl asked as she soon sat down on the roof's edge, her legs dangling as she smirked down to the other. Blake frowned at how proud at how the stranger looked as well as her earlier comment, but her ears flicked around as she looked to the mask again.

"It's... broken." She answered bluntly, her hands resting at her hips as she cocked her head a bit.

"And so are my ties and relationship with the White Fang. They're broken." The stranger finished before she stood up and leap away, her cloak flapping around in the wind as she soon disappeared. Blake just watched her leave her behind just like that night, and once more she didn't feel the need to follow her at all. Something told her she would truly meet her again, and maybe they could have a full conversation.

\-------------------------------------------------

Blake walked down the street as her eyes casually looked around, not on any high defense or looking for anything important. It was a nightly stroll for her, like on many occasions, and she was hoping this one would clear up some answers for her. This time it wasn't by the alleyway or in the larger part of the city, in fact it wasn't in the city at all. It was more in the suburbs where more quiet and serene people lived in their calm lives, with maybe a few office buildings for their jobs as the place was mostly plagued with wooden houses and simple huts. The area was covered in a blanket of silence, the occasional cicadas and bats making noises in the night as her ears flicked around catching it.

"I know you're there." She stated bluntly as she stopped by one of the larger buildings, not even gazing up at the stranger staring at her from the rooftop. A small scoff left the stranger as she adjusting her cloak, leaning near the edge with a simple smirk.

"So you are observant. Anyways, what brings you out here, don't you like your little alleyways?" The girl asked as she stared through her mask, surprised a bit that Blake wasn't grimacing at her presence.

"I want to talk with you. No fighting, no arguing, no threats, just talking." Blake stated as she now looked up to the stranger, who frowned a bit as she noticed the missing feature of the cat Faunus. Her sword was back at her home and she didn't bring any other kind of weapon, she had no weapons of the like. "Drop your gun, it would only be fair." She ordered as she kept her gaze on the stranger, who merely stood silent as her hand rested to her belt.

Metal soon clattered to the ground as the gun was tossed off the edge, falling by Blake's feet as she watched it fall, before looking back up towards the girl. She merely nodded her head beside her as she walked away from the edge, before Blake started to climb up the building. She quickly reached the top and saw the girl sitting in the middle of the roof, now seeing the bobbed tail as she had taken off her cloak. She wore a simple blood-red sleeveless top and dark brown pants, blood-red fingerless gloves on her hands as the mask was still secured to her head. Blake could just make out the h/c hair of the girl as she seemed to be thinking, before walking beside her and sitting down.

"What are you wanting to talk about?" The girl asked as she turned her head near Blake, who just sat silent as she looked to the ground.

"What happened between you and the White Fang? What caused your broken ties with them?" She asked while resting her hands on her knees, glancing to the girl who just seemed to dread the questions.

"...I was born when the White Fang has riots, when they were calmer and more civilized. Then a new leader went into control, and of course everything changed for the worst. My parents were more than happy with the change, they were the few that wanted to shed blood and terror wherever they went. When they forced me into fighting with them when I could, the generals started to favor me as I was good at stealth missions since I'm a lynx Faunus. Before I knew it, when I turned 15, I was one of the best soldiers and fighters for the White Fang. The generals thought I always did it for power or for victory, but I did it to make sure my parents didn't get hurt."

"They did well for the first few missions, but then they kept getting less and less while I got more and more. They were always talking about being talked down to, in constant fear of the leader, and how they always seemed to be watched by the generals. One day, I came home from a serious stealth mission, and I learned that the leader had come to a decision without me knowing. White Fang didn't need my parents anymore, so they were killed." The girl's voice shook at that sentence, while Blake's ears twitched in a small bit of shock. "I saw their dead bodies as I walked into the leader's building, and they told me they didn't need my parents anymore."

"I was so enraged that I didn't think, all I did was attack. I attacked the leader, the generals, and any guards that tried to stopped me. I got through a few guards before I was stopped, and then fled as they tried to kill me. Now it's like they have forgotten all about me and that day, but I never will. They hurt me, they hurt my family, they hurt my trust for anybody... they left me broken." The girl whimpered as she grabbed at her shoulders, hugging them tight as she started to shake.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, you just seem to make situations better when it comes to the White Fang. I mean, you were to able bring the Faunus of Menagerie to fight the White Fang, and even that Ilia girl, she worked with the White Fang but then she fought with you. I just, thought you'd be able to help me." The girl explained as she turned her head away from Blake, who just grimaced as she could sense her pain.

"What is your name?"

"Y-y/n?"

"Y/n, if you just wanted to talk with me before, you could've just said so." Blake stated as she reached a hand to Y/N's cheek, turning her face towards her as tears rolled down the broken's face. "I know what it's like to feel broken, to be betrayed by those that you thought loved you. I know. If you keep holding these feelings and these fears inside, you'll break yourself more." She continued as her hand ran up to the mask, clicking the switch as the pieces separated. The back part fell off as she peeled the front away, soon being met with one e/c eye and the other blind.

The discoloration between them was both beautiful and terrifying, the blind eye being an eerie gray you would see as the moon. A large scar covered and surrounded her eyes as the skin was different from Y/N's skin, fading until reaching above her lip and below her hairline. Blake grimaced at the sight as her ears fell, letting the mask fall from her hands as her hand moved back to Y/N's cheek. The broken merely placed her hand over Blake's as the tears continued to fall, her breath becoming shaky as her grip tightened.

"I don't want to be broken." Her voice shook as she looked back to the cat Faunus, who leaned closer as she pressed their foreheads together.

"And you won't. You can be fixed, and you will." Blake stated as she soon held Y/N, who started to sob as she practically collapsed in her arms. She glanced back to the White Fang mask and grimaced at the memories of its dark reign, all the pain is caused and all the terror it brought. She glanced back down to Y/N who continued to cry, before closing her eyes as she came to a realization.

There could truly be beauty in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I finally finished this chapter, hallelujah! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this Blake x Female reader, and don't worry, it won't be so emotional with the next one-shot. I love you all, hope you enjoy!


	3. Ruby Rose x Female Reader - Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Ruby wasn't hyper enough, you have to calm down her sugar-rush side.

You were one of the close friends of team RWBY, specifically Ruby herself as she was the first to meet you. The both of you met while you were reading in the library for free time, the rest of your team just goofing off around the school. You tended to become in whatever story you read and that was the same case with this one, but you were able to notice the girl crashing into you and bringing you both onto the ground. She profusely apologized to you as you just tried to calm her down, before you soon met the rest of her team including her sister Yang (who nearly killed you when she saw Ruby in tears.) After the incident (and Ruby calming down Yang), you were invited to their friend group as Ruby became the closest with you, and the school year seemed to fly by with them.

Out of your entire team you were considered the most mature, as you often stopped them from possible getting expelled or injuring themselves, while you kept up with your school work and training like the rest of the school did. You never went to any parties if there was a large test the next day, never pranked or bullied any students, not even skipping classes for any reason, you focused on school and that was it. Others trusted you because of your maturity, and often trusted with important tasks or favors they needed from you. And one of those favors just so happened to be from Yang herself.

Although the rest of the team was sent on training, Ruby had to stay behind as her weapon was currently going through malfunctions and wouldn't be fixed for a bit. She couldn't be trusted to be alone after she lead nearly a whole herd of Boarbatusk on campus, so you had been asked to hang out with her to make sure it didn't happen again. You complied since your team would most likely wander around school, plus Ruby often made you more active as you were often called a statue. Ruby just thought it was a hang out day for you two, which you didn't mind, but Yang seemed hesitant to even leave you alone with her. Though how could you blame her, she's Ruby's big sister, she's suppose to be protective.

"See ya guys later, we should be back by the afternoon." Blake stated as she walked out of the room, Weiss shoving Yang out as well since the blonde kept glaring to you. You merely sighed as you glanced back to Ruby, who was lounging on top of your bed as she looked through your bed-side library.

"You seriously love your books, don't you Y/N?" She asked while pulling one of the books out, reading the cover as you walked beside her. "Where do you find these anyway, I've never heard of _The Grimm's Truth,_ or any of these, really."

"That's because you rarely read anything other than comic books, seriously I've seen the piles of comics." You retorted as you sat beside her on the bed, while she just giggled and sat up as the book stayed in her hands.

"The visuals are incredible, alright! But again, where did you get these?"

"From one of the bookstores back in my hometown, they sold all the more rarer titles and lesser known. I got practically my whole collection from there, and its always going to be my personal favorite. If you'd like, I could let you borrow a few of them and let you read them." You offered while pulling the book away from Ruby and putting it back on the shelf, while she seemed to become excited.

"That'd be awesome, some of them like really cool ones. Maybe if we're lucky enough, we'll have a mission to your hometown and look at that bookstore you got them from." She added while sticking her tongue out towards you, making you smile as a small blush went on your cheeks. You didn't mind when you blushed in front of Ruby, it honestly made you happy someone could. Not only were you called a statue because you were always so stern, but your emotions were most often dormant and you always seemed silent, even more than Blake.

Then Ruby came into the picture and changed all of that, she started to have you show your emotions, open up to others, and even smile more often. You loved to admit you had a crush on the adorable little fighter, you loved to blush at her little antics, and you loved to hear her giggles and laughs. You snapped back into reality went you heard a quiet 'ooh' come from your crush as you saw her looking at another one of your books, now sitting on the ground with her legs neatly crossed. She was reading _A Tale Of A Mended Soul_ , another favorite of yours, and she already seemed lost in the first page.

"Looks like you found another book, huh?" You ask while leaning down towards her, while she just grinned as she looked up to you.

"Yeah, this is one I'm gonna borrow for sure!" Ruby claimed as she quickly jumped up, still holding the book while rocking on the bottom of her feet.

"Well how about I grab us some coffee than we can have a little reading session?"

"Sounds good!" She smiled while sitting on your bed, while you soon walked out of the room to go and get some coffee for the two of you.

\------------------------------------------

 _Oh lord, what have I done?_ You asked yourself for the umpteenth time as you just held your hands like in prayer over your mouth, trying to breath calmly as you stared at the energetic mess that was Ruby. You had accidentally added five too many sugars in her coffee as well as thought to get her a sugar cookie, and now she was racing around your room like her circuits were on the fritz.

"Hey hey hey, Y/N! Thanks so much for the coffee and cookie, I feel really awake right now! I feel like I could read a whole series from your little library! Man I could run a marathon, I feel awake! Whatcha want do, run around, read some books, do some training, what?" She asked in a flurry as she was jumping around the room, giggling like crazy as you just watched her do so. _How, the fucking hell am I going to calm her down?_ You thought in your mind while trying to think of what would calm her before the others got back, and before Ruby possibly got herself hurt.

"Ruby, can you listen to me?" You asked while turning towards her, but she either didn't hear or didn't listen as she kept running around the room. "Ruby, I'm over here. Ruby, please listen. Ruby can yo- Ruby!" You stated as you grabbed her shoulders making her freeze for a second, but she was just moving around as you held her. "You need to calm down now."

"Why, what am I doing wrong? Am I annoying you, anyone else, what?" She asked as she bounced on her toes, still smiling like crazy as her silver eyes were shining.

"You need to calm down and take a break. You could hurt yourself if you keep running around like this, or get motion sickness, I don't want that to happen. So just try and sit still for a little bit, okay?"

"I don't know how to calm down, I'm on a rush now! Nothing is gonna stop me!" She practically shouted as she tried to leave your arms, but you continued to hold her as you kept thinking. You went to all the times you hung out with her, and how she would often freeze at certain things whether it startled her or made her think. It was often something that caught her off guard, and well... you had something in mind like that. "I'm never gonna st-" You cut her off as you kissed her on the lips, still holding her shoulders as you felt her body go stiff. You pulled away after a few moments and saw a large blush on her cheeks, knowing you probably had the same.

"Will you calm down now?" You asked while moving a hand to her cheek, while she seemed to process everything that just happened. All she did was suddenly hug you as you stumbled, soon wrapping your arms around her waist as she buried her face in your shoulder.

"So you like me back?" Ruby murmured as she kept her face hidden, but you could feel the heat on her cheeks as you both stood there.

"Mhmm, I do. I like you a lot." You smiled as she finally pulled her head away from your shoulder, a sheepish smile on her lips as a pink blush dusted her cheeks. You kissed her on the cheek as she giggled, before you kissed her on the lips and she returned it almost immediately.

\---------------------------------------

"Yo Y/N, Ruby we're back. What hap-" Yang froze as she, Weiss, and Blake stood in or by the doorway, her eye twitching as she looked at the two of you. You were both on your bed as Ruby was cuddled in your arms, as the sugar crash had hit her almost half an hour ago and she wouldn't wake up for awhile. "What, happened while we were gone?" She asked as she started to crack the wood of the doorway, Blake pulling her hand away as she saw her lilac eyes flicker red.

"Ruby accidentally ate too much sugar and now she's in her sugar-crash-phase. She insisted that I at least stay with her in the bed, but then she passed out in my arms and wouldn't move. Not sure when she's gonna wake up though." You partially lied as Ruby seemed to snuggle closer to you, while you could clearly see Yang wanting to kill your very existence.

"Hey Yang, how about you go back to training, seems like you need to let out some anger." Weiss stated as she started to nudge the older sister out of the room, who gave you a final glare before closing the door behind her. "So... I'm going to guess something else happened while we were gone." She now stated in a coy tone as you felt a blush creep on your cheeks, moving your eyes away as you just held Ruby's hand.

"No, that was it, I-"

"Ruby is normally affectionate, but not enough to cuddle with one of her 'friends' like that." Blake continued as she used quotation marks, making you blush more as they simply waited for an answer.

"A-alright, maybe we showed our feelings... and we're now together." You replied sheepishly as you tried to hide your face now, which was on fire as the other two were just smirking. "Stop looking at us like that!"

"Fine. But anyways, I'm glad she finally isn't hiding that crush anymore. She always seemed to be talking about you, maybe she'll finally be quiet about it. I know she is almost unable to stop when on a sugar rush, so what did you do to stop her? Might as well tell before we make Yang ask." The Faunus warned as her ears flicked around as her amber eyes bored down on you, making you roll your eyes as you rested your head on Ruby's.

"I, uh, had to calm her down by kissing her."

" **WHAT?!** " The muffled voice of Yang shouted as Weiss and Blake quickly held the door in place, both shaking alongside every thud that went against the door as you stared in fear.

"We'll handle her, don't worry." Weiss stated before she and Blake quickly went onto the other side, with you hearing them start to tell Yang to shut up as they left. Once the shouting diminished you let out a sigh, looking down at Ruby as she was still sound asleep. You blushes a bit as she cuddled up to your chest, but you just brushed it off as you kissed her on the forehead while holding her cheek. She smiled in her sleep as she moved around to where her back faced your stomach, moving your arms to her torso as you buried her face in her shoulder.

Maybe she should have sugar crashes more often.


End file.
